Tus Ojos en Mí
by 3v4ns
Summary: Sentir aquella maravillosa sensación de bienestar se había convertido en su único deseo, su única necesidad. VIÑETA.


DISCLAIMER: Cualquier cosa que reconozcan es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

* * *

Tus Ojos En Mí

* * *

Lo único que se escuchaba en todo el piso era el tic-tac del antiguo reloj que su padrino le había regalado, quien sabe por que, en su ultimo cumpleaños.

Harry, como cada tarde hace ya un par de meses, se hallaba sentado en el cómodo sillón ubicado a un lado de la ventana de su dormitorio, con una botella de cerveza fría en una mano y un trozo triangular de pizza en la otra, observando el reloj, esperando con ansias que la manecilla grande se encontrara pronto con el enorme numero siete.

Hace tres meses, o quizás un poco más, frente al edificio en el que se encontraba su apartamento se había terminado la construcción de otro que al igual que el suyo era residencial, tapando de esa forma la maravillosa vista de que había disfrutado Harry en el pasado. Sin embargo, y gracias a esto Harry había descubierto que las "Maravillosas vistas" no solo se daban mirando la ciudad en su totalidad.

Finalmente y para satisfacción del joven, el reloj dio las siete, y casi automáticamente dejó de verlo para mirar por su ventana, más precisamente a una de las ventanas del edificio del frente, en un piso por debajo del ésta no salía luz como de otras, como si estuviese vacío, y realmente lo estaba aún. Harry sabía esto gracias a la exhaustiva investigación que había hecho a la dueña del lugar.

Su nombre era Ginevra, si embargo todos le llamaban Ginny; trabajaba en la sección deportiva de un reconocido periódico londinense; se levantaba cerca de las seis de la madrugada cada día de semana y algunos sábados también; salía del trabajo a las cuatro de la tarde y de ahí se juntaba con amigas o familia hasta las siete, hora en que llegaba sola a su casa; una vez allí, ella solía cenar en el sillón mientras veía televisión; para luego darse un baño y ponerse una pijama que, perfectamente, a juicio de Harry, podría pasar por ropa interior con facilidad. Y era esa la mejor parte para él, que la observaba desde que llegaba a su hogar hasta que se iba a acostar, Harry esperaba toda la tarde por ese momento, y entonces en ese momento, cuando salía de la ducha con una precaria toalla como toda prenda, era cuando Harry se sentía tocar la gloria.

La bendita luz se encendió al fin y el joven hombre pegó, literalmente, su nariz al cristal de la ventana. Tal como Harry sabia, Ginny -o la pelirroja como él la llamaba en su fuero interno- había llegado a casa sola. Ella cenó mientras veía televisión, luego de esto, se levantó dio un par de vueltas por el piso, probablemente buscando lo necesario, y desapareció de la vista de Harry, lo cual indicaba que había entrado al cuarto de baño.

Mientras esperaba a que saliera, Harry intentó calmar su pulso, mientras secaba el sudor de sus manos en la tela de sus vaqueros.

Él había soñado mil veces con la pelirroja, soñaba que la besaba, soñaba que la tocaba, soñaba que salían, soñaba que estaban juntos; sin embargo Harry prefería pensar en ella como algo inalcanzable, casi intocable, como una diosa. Harry había llegado a la conclusión de que la adoraba, adoraba su cuerpo, adoraba su forma de caminar, adoraba su forma de actuar y adoraba su cabello, y aunque aún no había tenido la fortuna de ver su rostro lo suficientemente cerca como para apreciar cada detalle de él, tenia completa seguridad de que el día en que lo hiciera, lo adoraría también.

Finalmente fue visible para el muchacho un haz de luz, que posiblemente se estaba filtrando por el resquicio de la puerta del baño. Harry tragó en seco. La pelirroja al fin estuvo en su campo de visión, traía una toalla amarrada al cuerpo y el cabello atado en una desordenada coleta. Ella se posicionó cerca de la ventana, en un lugar perfecto para Harry y tomó el borde de su toalla dispuesta a soltar el nudo que a duras penas la sostenía atada a su cuerpo, sin embargo, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, Ginny volteó y lo miró. Harry entonces sonrió. Y la muchacha le imitó, ambos se sonrieron y sus ojos se conectaron por unos interminables segundos aunque ninguno de ellos alcanzó a apreciarlo del todo gracias a la distancia. Ella finalmente rompió la conexión y negó un par de veces con la cabeza, la sonrisa del joven se amplió un más, sin miedo de Harry, con diversión.

Ginny soltó finalmente el nudo de la toalla, pero Harry no pudo ver esto. Él se había alejado de la ventana, eso era todo.

Porque ciertamente Harry había comenzado a observarla con el objetivo de apreciara tal como estaba en esos momentos, desnuda. Y por supuesto que había logrado su cometido en más de una ocasión, mas todo había cambiado desde la primera vez que el joven sintiera su mirada castaña sobre él. Desde entonces el volver a sentir esa maravillosa sensación de bienestar, se había convertido en su único deseo, en su única necesidad.

Por eso Harry Potter esperaría cada tarde junto a la ventana de su departamento, tan sólo, para sentir los ojos de Ginevra Weasley en él.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta simple viñeta. ¿Me merezco quizás un rewiev?


End file.
